


Secrets Kept

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marauders, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is certain her boyfriend is being hurt by the rest of the Marauders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Kept

**Author's Note:**

> So, Foodie and I have decided to start writing Ficlets. They're actually surprisingly fun. So the theme behind this one was: _one of your favorite pairings is fighting. It's up to you if they're still together by the end of the fic._ I've always loved Remus/Lily, but I've never actually written it before, but the idea came, and it just worked too well, so I couldn't resist.

**Secrets Kept**

Lily was furious. And she wasn't going to accept excuses any more. It was always something. He had to spend time with his friends, they hadn't seen him in a while. Or he wasn't feeling too well, and he'd be off in the hospital wing overnight, or even two or more nights, with no further explanation. And when he returned, he was always pale and shaky. With still-healing contusions. And she wasn't going to stand for it any more. There was something wrong with her boyfriend, and she wanted to know what it was. Whatever Potter had on him, he needed to tell her. Now. They were prefects. They could go to the Headmaster, and they could make Potter and Black back off, right? All Remus needed was a little push in the right direction.

So that night, she cornered Remus before he entered the common room and pulled him off into the prefects' lounge so they could talk. It was completely empty, as the other prefects were either on their rounds, or already asleep. No one would disturb them here. And Potter and his cronies couldn't pressure Remus here.

"Remus, I know Potter and Black are holding something over your head, and I just want you to know that you can trust me with it. And we can go to the headmaster, and he can ask them to lay off. You can't just let them push you around the way they do. It's not right."

Remus looked at her, startled. "What are you talking about, Lily? Sirius and James are my friends. They aren't doing anything to me."

"No, they just beat you up all the time because you like it, right?"

Remus's eyes grew wide, but at the same time, there was a slight smile on his face. "Beat me…Lily, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"I've seen what you look like after you come back from the Hospital Wing, Remus. I've seen the not-quite-healed wounds they've caused. You shouldn't let them do this."

He shook his head. "Lily, they don't do anything to me!"

Lily's mouth thinned and her eyes narrowed. "Then why do you end up in the hospital wing so often? It happens about once a month. That can't be good for you, Remus."

He sighed. "It's not what you think, Lily. Honest." But Remus refused to meet her eyes, and she knew he was lying.

"Yeah? Well, the next time you end up in the hospital, they're going to be right there with you. Both of them. I won't let them do this to you anymore, Remus!"

"Lily…"

"No! I'm sick of the way they pull you around on a leash like you're a dog, Remus!" He winced at this, but remained silent. "Friends don't do this, Remus. I know you don't have a lot of friends where you live, but just because they hang out with you, that doesn't make them friends, Remus."

"Lily, believe me when I say that they have been the best friends I could ever imagine, and I would do anything to keep them as friends. Even if they were doing what you think." She opened her mouth, but he put his fingers against her lips. "They don't. They're great. I know you don't like them, but I wouldn't give them up for anything."

Those green eyes flashed. "Anything?" He nodded. "Even a girlfriend?"

"Lily…"

"No, Remus. If you won't listen to me, I can't stand by and watch them do this. I won't."

He took a deep breath, and his eyes were sad. "Don't make me choose, Lily. Please."

"I'm doing this for your own good, Remus."

He took a step towards her, his arm snaking around her waist as he pulled her to meet him. She felt a thrill of triumph against Potter as she tilted her face up to meet Remus's, and their lips brushed together. Then he moved away. "I'm sorry, Lily. I meant it. Anything. I wish you could understand."

"Remus…"

"Goodbye, Lily."

And he was gone.

_Fin_


End file.
